Mistakes and Inevitably in Love
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: This focuses on a parts of Giovanni's past and the mistakes two women made while with him. Better than it sounds :D Warning: Contains the mention of sex. Not graphic. MiyamotoXGiovanni and DeliaXGiovanni


Miyamoto knew what she was doing was wrong, however she couldn't stop herself. Her hormones were taking over and he was too strong. She knew she was in a vulnerable situation. He was going to take away her innocence at the mere age of seventeen. Okay, he was also seventeen but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want to lose her virginity tonight.

Miyamoto didn't have a lot going for her. She was as poor as one could get and she had no living relatives that she knew of. She had just joined Team Rocket and was quickly climbing to top agent. Madame Boss didn't pay well but at least it was something. Most people didn't hire anyone without an address.

Anyway, this was Madame Boss's son who was pinning Miyamoto down to the bed. He was truly a brat, just like Madame Boss had told her. But he was handsome and any woman would agree to this. She was currently debating whether or not to fight him off and to at least stop kissing him. She knew her teenage hormones were taking over and her body wouldn't listen to her brain.

She was laying on the bed naked with a naked man on top of her. He was aroused. She knew it because she felt the tip of his penis teasing the opening of her vagina. Before she knew it, tears were falling down her cheeks due to the pain of losing her virginity. "Miya…" He moaned. She just moaned. "Say it. Say my name." He demanded.

"Giovanni…" Miyamoto knew she had a choice whether to say his name or not. She just decided to for she knew it was easier to do what she was told. After all, growing up in a house with a mother who was an alcoholic and an abusive father, she feared of what could happen if she didn't obey his rules.

Now, Miyamoto knew she wasn't stupid. She missed her period which she should have gotten a week after she had sex with Giovanni. She didn't need a pregnancy test to tell her she was pregnant. However, she took one anyway to double check. "What does it say?" Giovanni asked her.

"Positive." She said to him. She knew he wasn't going to help her at all and Madame Boss may fire her for sleeping with her son. However, she asked him anyway. "What should we do?"

"I think that you should raise it on your own so both of us don't get in trouble." Miyamoto knew he said this because she knew he wasn't ready to be a father. He was far too immature and unstable.

"You're right." She agreed. Besides, she knew that he wouldn't be a great father anyway. She knew Giovanni had a drinking problem and she did not want her child to get hurt.

"I'm glad you agree." And with that, he walked away.

Eight months after discovering she was pregnant, Miyamoto gave birth to a baby girl; alone in the hospital room. She was going to give the baby her own last name so that she had no connection to Giovanni. "May I come in?" She knew it was Giovanni. However, she let him in so he could see his daughter for the first and last time.

Miyamoto saw the look on Giovanni's face when he saw her. Her daughter was beautiful. She had red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She knew her baby looked just like her. "She's beautiful."

"I know." Miyamoto said. "And she's my daughter." She felt her black eye that Giovanni had given her a week ago when he was drunk. He never apologized or acknowledged her puffy eye either. She knew she couldn't raise her daughter with him even if he changed his mind. Her daughter would never be abused mentally or physically like she had been when she was a child.

"What's her name?" Giovanni asked. He never met her eyes when he spoke to her. It was as if he was talking to the wall or something.

"Jessica. Now please just leave. I don't want to see you outside of work." Miyamoto said. She had to end her relationship to Giovanni for her daughter. He wouldn't be good for her and she knew it.

Every night, Miyamoto would tell her daughter as she slept, "Never let a man run your life. You need to be dominant as well. Be tough and you won't make the same mistakes as me. Run away if you ever have a problem. Never, ever let a man boss you around. Find a rich man who can take care of you and who treats you well. But take care of yourself too and trust no man until you find the one."

Delia Ketchum was never a stupid woman. In fact, she was a smart, intelligent individual. However, when it came to choosing a suitable husband, she considered herself to be stupid sometimes. Her past relationships never worked and always failed at the end. One could say that she's picky when it comes to men. She hoped that her luck would change when it came to twenty four year old Giovanni. He seemed like a decent guy and he was a looker. He was about everything she could want in a man.

Giovanni and she enjoyed almost the same things such as food, political views, and religious views. However, he was abusive. That was the downfall to her relationship. Her friends told her to dump him and told her that she was better than that, but she wouldn't listen. She loved him too much to just get him out of her life.

Delia knew he was the leader of Team Rocket but this didn't bother her. She knew deep down he was a good man and his mother had "forced" him to be the leader of Team Rocket, or so she thought. She thought that she could help him over time. She knew it would be close to impossible, but she felt as if she could do it.

Delia had sex with him, to put it bluntly. It wasn't like she imagined. She thought it would be a beautiful, meaningful experience but it turned out to hurt and it was rough. She didn't think much of it though. She figured since it was her first time it was a bit awkward. The second time wasn't much different though. Or the third. Or the forth. Or even the fifth. It was all the same.

One day though, she threw up. And the next day she did after that. Delia didn't think much of it until she missed her period three times in a row. She went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant.

Now, Delia had wanted her baby to have a father as he or she grew up. She tried to make it work out, but the beatings Giovanni would give her became worse and worse. When she was only seven months pregnant, she was beaten so hard she went into labor. "Giovanni, stop!" She screamed as she felt her water break. She usually never told him to stop. She always let him take out his anger and frustration out on her. But this time, it was truly different.

"What's the matter, Delia." Giovanni demanded.

"I think…I think the baby's coming." She cried. Giovanni took her to the hospital. She loved him and she thought he loved her and the baby that was about to come into the world.

Her son was premature. He was sent to the intensive care unit immediately after his birth for he was not breathing. She looked at the small infant and longed to hold him for she had not held him yet. She touched her son's hand and he grasped her fingers.

Delia stayed with Giovanni despite the fact he almost killed their son who she named Ash Ketchum. Giovanni didn't want to have connections to his son such as having the same last name because of his work. "It would ruin my reputation." He said to her. Delia believed his every word and gave their son her last name.

Months went on and Giovanni was beginning to abuse five month old Ash and his mother. Delia still felt like he would change and she would help him.

She believed this until the night she had a dream…

_Delia was walking through a dark forest but it led to a beautiful valley of flowers. Everything about this little imaginary place was perfect. The wind blew at a comfortable rate and it was warm, but not too warm. Not a cloud was in the sky. Then, all of a sudden, a woman with purplish colored hair appeared. However, this woman was floating instead of standing such as Delia herself. She reached out to touch the mysterious woman. "You cannot change him." She said._

_ "What do you mean?" Delia asked the transparent woman._

_ "Giovanni will never change. Do what I did and leave with your child."_

_ "He has another?"_

_ "A daughter, the age of seven." The beautiful woman said._

_ "You don't let her own father visit her? Why?" Delia was enraged. How could this woman deny him of seeing his daughter?_

_ "You could say that." She said._

_ "Why are you here?"_

_ "Stay away from Giovanni. Take Ash and leave."_

_ "How do you know my son's name?" Delia questioned._

_ "Stay away from Giovanni. Take Ash and leave." The woman said a bit louder._

_ "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Delia cried._

_ "Stay away from Giovanni! Take Ash and leave! Stay away from Giovanni! Take Ash and Leave! Stay away from Giovanni! Take Ash and leave!" The woman chanted over and over and over again, each time getting louder._

Delia woke up from this dream, frightened, but she learned that Giovanni would never change. So that morning, she took her baby boy and left. She went to a shelter for a few months for abused women and children. Eventually, Delia saved up enough money to get her own place, big enough to raise Ash.

Delia came to a conclusion; love is inevitable and will hurt the individual who has fallen in love. Delia vowed to herself to focus solely on Ash and as he grew up, she always told him, "When you get married and have a wife, treat her like a queen. Never lay a hand on her that will hurt her and be a good husband. Never hurt your children, either. However, just remember not to completely fall in love because it will only hurt you."

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.


End file.
